The Pharoahess Part 1
by marzgrl2000
Summary: Yami has 2 pharoahess. Can he find both of them after the seperation in the past? OC/Yami/OC *Completed*
1. Chapter 1

Marz: Hi readers! I decided to write a yugioh fic so sit back and watch the show- er i mean read the story!  
  
Readers:Will it be as bad as your first fic?  
  
Marz: Aww come on! I know you like it!  
  
Readers: -_-() No we don't!  
  
Marz: *sniff* your being mean!  
  
Readers:uhh right.  
  
Marz: Anyway, I would like to dedicate this fic to Anime babe and Kiddi Chi! You better read their story,Shadow Duelist, or i will strangle you!  
  
Readers: ALRIGHT! START THE FIC!  
  
Marz:^_^ You like my yugioh fic!  
  
Readers: WE DIDN'T EVEN READ IT!  
  
Marz: Uh...right. Let's start the fic!  
  
*Yami Yugi's memory*  
  
Yami met a girl named Vanessa. It was love first sight but they can't be together for long.  
  
"Vanessa,I have to leave Egypt...So i bought a item you might like." Yami took out a box that held a golden necklace. It has a heart with a picture of Yami inside it and he handed it to her.  
  
"I will miss you Yami." She too, take out a gift and gave it to Yami. It was a chain with a watch and in the middle was her picture.She hugged Yami and he hugged back.  
  
"And whenever I came back, I have plans for our future." Yami said.  
  
"Goodbye Yami" She broke into a well of tears."I will be back" Yami said and soon he disappeared into the distance.  
  
*End of memory*  
  
Marz:heheh, wasn't that good?  
  
Readers:That sure was different from your first fic!XP  
  
Marz: Well you should thank Anime babe and Kiddi chi because i think i stole the idea from them*feels guilty*  
  
Readers:-_-;;  
  
Marz: Anyway, please review! I want to have at least 3 reviews so i can start the next chapter or i will stop writing! It isn't that much right?  
  
Readers: right...  
  
Marz: Teehee, I think Yami is a cool looking guy!  
  
Yami: !  
  
Readers: how did YOU get in here?!?  
  
Yami: *shruggs* Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Marz: Hey readers!  
  
Yami: I feel sick!  
  
Marz:*Places hand on his forehead*  
  
Yami:....  
  
Marz: I guess you are!  
  
Yami: I want to stay in bed!  
  
Marz: I'll get someone take good care of you!  
  
Yami:0_0;  
  
Tea&Vanessa: Hello guys!  
  
Vanessa: Yami, Are you okay?*gives a kiss on the cheek*  
  
Yami:*feels a little better and blushes on what Vanessa did...*  
  
Marz: Who wants to take care of Yami for the day?  
  
Tea&Vanessa: Me!  
  
Marz: Ok! You both can!  
  
Yami:-_-;;  
  
  
Yami missed Vanessa very much. He had never forget when the day they were seperated.  
  
"Vanessa..."Yami thought.  
  
*The next day...*  
  
"I have an annoucment to make!" The teacher said. Everyone queits down.  
  
"Today we have a new student!"said the teacher."Can you introduce yourself?"  
  
A girl walked into the classroom. She has brown hair,up to her waist and a green headband. She is pretty attractive. She gave a friendly smile to the classroom.  
  
"Hi! My name is Vanessa Valentime. I have been traveling around the world because my parents are acheologists. I also visited Egypt and stayed quite a while..." Her voice was so soft and gentle.  
  
"Vanessa, you can sit next to Yugi. Yugi, show her where you are." the teacher said.  
  
Yugi rose from his seat and stepped aside so Vanessa can go to her desk. They both sat down on their seats.  
  
"Hello, I'm Yugi." Yugi said.  
  
"Hi, I'm Vanessa." Vanessa said.  
  
"Do you want to sit with my friends on Lunch time? There are alot of bullies here..." Yugi said.  
  
"Sure!" Vanessa answered.  
  
*Lunch Period*  
  
Yugi and his friends waited for Vanessa to come. They sat in an order of Tea,Yugi,Mai,Joey and Tristen. Joey and Tristan was staved so they started to eat furiously.  
  
"Hey Yugi." Vanessa asked. Joey and Tristan looked up to see Vanessa.  
  
(Oh boy! She is pretty!) They thought.  
  
"You better not develope a crush on her!" Mai whispered.  
  
"Don't get jealous Mai."Joey laughed.  
  
"Where can I sit?" Vanessa asked.  
  
"You can sit next to me and Mai, Vanessa."Yugi pointed between he and Mai.  
  
Tea was kind of jealous but didn't show it. She had a big crush on Yugi since they first met.  
  
"Let me introduce my friends. This is Tea,Mai,Joey and Tristan.  
  
"Please to meet you." She smiled while she shaked hands with them all.  
  
Marz: That's it for now!*walks back home*  
  
Marz:(opens the door to see Tea and Vanessa on the couch)  
  
Marz: Hey guys. Where's Yami?  
  
Tea&Vanessa:*Points Yami at Yami who was on the floor, being stepped by them*  
  
Yami:X_X...  
  
Marz:(laughs real hard)  
  
Tea&Vanessa:^_^  
  
Yami: X_X  
  
Marz:*still laughing* Please Review!^_~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Marz: I know you have been waiting for chapter 3 so here we are!  
  
Yami: X_X  
  
Marz:Whoops! Sorry Yami! Forgot that you got stepped by Tea and Vanessa.*Laughs and picks Yami up*  
  
Yami: Oww! My back...  
  
Marz: Do you want someone to take care of you again?  
  
Yami:0_0;(Uh oh not again...)  
  
Tea&Vanessa: Hi!  
  
Yami:(Oh boy...-_-;;)  
  
*While at school*  
  
"Today I am going to group you all into groups so you can work on your Science Projects. The following order is Yugi/Vanessa Tea/Tristen Mai/Joey...(etc.) I want you all to discuss about it at Lunch Period. The due date is December 1st." the Teacher said(Marz: Ill call her Ms.Deby now.)"Is there any questions?"  
  
The room was silent.  
  
"Good." Ms.Deby said.  
  
*Lunch Time*  
  
"Hey Yug." Joey said as he joined him on the table.  
  
"Hey Joey. What's up?" Yugi said.  
  
"I am STARVED!" Joey started to gobble up the food really fast.  
  
Yugi sweatdropped.  
  
"Hi Yugi." A voice called behind him.  
  
"Hey Vanessa." Vanessa sat next to him.  
  
"Where should we meet to do the project?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Maybe near the library at 1:00pm tomorrow." Vanessa suggested.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"What is this cool looking puzzle around your neck?" Vanessa asked.  
  
"My grandfather found this from Egypt because he use to be an acheologist so he gave it to me." Yugi explained.  
  
"It looks like one of the seven legendary millenium item." Vanessa said.  
  
"It is." Yugi said.  
  
"Cool! I never thought I would see one!" Vanessa said."This must be the millenium puzzle my parents explained to me. They said that in this millenium item, It contains the pharoah from Egypt." Vanessa said thoughtfully.  
  
"Would you like to meet him?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I would love to." Vanessa said.  
  
The bell rang so the period was over.  
  
"Well,I guess you can see him tomorrow when we meet." Yugi said.  
  
"Ok then.I'll see you tomorrow." Vanessa said.  
  
And they headed for their next class...  
  
Marz:*Walkes home...**Almost home when...*  
  
Yami:*Busts out the door* Get them away from me!!!  
  
Tea&Vanessa:*Ran after him* You made a good rug for us yesterday so come back here!  
  
Marz:^_^;; Please Review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Marz: Yay! I got so many nice reviews!^_^  
  
Yami:*whispers to you* She is evil! She left me with 2 Yami Killers!  
  
Marz: I heard that!  
  
Yami:0_0  
  
Marz: Just to remind all of you readers, This is a OC/Yami/OC fic and it is only Part 1! ^_^  
  
Yami: If I got Vanessa AND Tea I am going to die!  
  
Marz: Maybe I should pair you with Vanessa and Tea!^_^  
  
Yami:That's not what I meant!  
  
Marz:^_^  
  
*Vanessa's home*  
  
Vanessa opened the door to her house.  
  
"Hello Vanessa." her mother greeted her.  
  
"I am so tired." Vanessa said.  
  
"Eat your lunch then take a nice long nap." her mother said.  
  
Vanessa ate her lunch,walked on the stairs to her room and closed the door.  
  
Her mother went to the living room with Vanessa's father.  
  
"It's time for her to regain her true memories." the father said."Ill give her the millenium item when she wakes up.  
  
"I hope she can live her own life without us..." the mother said. She started to cry.  
  
"I know we will miss her but she was destinyed to be with the pharoah." the father tried to comfort the mother.  
  
"She was like a true daughter to me." the mother sniffed.  
  
"We only travel around the world to find the pharoah and we finally did." the father said."She will be alright without us. We did what we have to do."  
  
"I hope you are right my dear." the mother said.  
  
*The next day*  
  
At 12:55, Yugi walked to the park.  
  
(Hey Yami. Do you want to meet a new friend of mines?) Yugi asked.  
  
(Sure thing. Your friend is my friend.) Yami said.  
  
*1:00pm at the park*  
  
Yugi saw Vanessa waving to him. He smiled and walked to her.  
  
"Hey Yugi. Glad you can make it."  
  
Yugi laughed.  
  
"I see you have a millenium item too." Yugi pointed at a necklace.  
  
"My father gave it to me after school yesterday." Vanessa said."Maybe you can help me find out how it works."  
  
"Ill tell Yami to come out and help us." Yugi said.  
  
Yami emerged from the puzzle(He has his own body in my fic). Vanessa looked at Yami. Yami looked into her eyes. Tears was rolling down his cheeks.  
  
"It's you..." Yami said.  
  
When Vanessa saw him, she knew he was important to her.  
  
"Yami..." She whispered.  
  
She felt the sorrow that Yami had from his eyes.  
  
(I left her all alone in Egypt! I can't turn back now...) Yami thought.  
  
"I am sorry...you should find a better person than me." Yami said sadly.  
  
He closed his eyes and started to disappear into the puzzle.  
  
"Yami...please don't leave me!" Vanessa cried trying to hold him before he disappeared but it was no use...  
  
Yugi didn't understand what was happening but when he saw tears in Vanessa's eyes, he knows it is something painful...and sad.  
  
The next thing he knew, Vanessa ran back home, not daring to look back.  
  
Marz: I can't believe I am evil enough to write this horrible chapter!*blows nose in a tissue*  
  
Yami:*tries to comfort me* You are not THAT evil.  
  
Marz:*smiles* Thank you for cheering me up!  
  
Yami:*blushes*  
  
Vanessa:*Cries*  
  
Yami:*tries to comfort Vanessa* Don't worry. I am sure we are going to have a happy ending.  
  
Vanessa:*gives a weak smile*  
  
Marz: Yup.You'll get a happy ending.  
  
Vanessa: ok...  
  
Yami: Please review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Marz:*yawns* Good morning Yami.  
  
Yami: zzzzzGoodMorningzzzzzzz  
  
Yugi: Good Morning!  
  
Marz: Hi Yugi!*glomps him*  
  
Yugi: x_x  
  
Yami: *wakes up to help Yugi...*  
  
Marz:*glomps Yami too*  
  
Yami&Yugi: X___X  
  
*At School*  
  
"Time to take attendance!"Ms.Deby said.  
  
"Yugi"  
  
"Here"  
  
"Mai"  
  
"Here"  
  
"Tristan"  
  
"Here"  
  
"Joey"  
  
"..."  
  
"Joey????"  
  
Joey ran into the classroom.  
  
"You are late again Mr.Wheeler!" Ms Deby said.  
  
"I(pant)am(pant)sorry(pant)Ms.Deby.(pant pant pant)" Joey walked to his seat panting.  
  
"You better not be late again or else you will get brushed away by a broom stick!" Tristan laughed."Also stop panting! You sound like a dog."  
  
"Very funny Tristan!" Joey said with his hands folded, still panting.  
  
"Vanessa"  
  
"..."  
  
"Is Vanessa here today?" Ms.Deby asked Yugi.  
  
"She is not here today Ms.Deby." Yugi said politly.  
  
*Lunch Period*  
  
"Hey yug. Why the long face buddy?" Joey said.  
  
"I was just thinking about Vanessa." Yugi said.  
  
"You like her?" Joey laughed.  
  
"No...something happened yesterday." Yugi said seriously.  
  
"Ok I am just joking. You don't have to be so serious." Joey said then he turned serious."So what happened?"  
  
Before Yugi can answer the bell rang.  
  
"Nevermind." Yugi said.  
  
*After School*  
  
Yugi walked home. He was determined to ask Yami what happened after his chores..  
  
"Hello Yugi. Time to do you chores!" His grandpa said.  
  
"OK grandpa." Yugi said.  
  
*At Vanessa's house*  
  
Vanessa walked upstairs to her room,closed the door and sat down on her chair. She looks at her millenium item. Tears fall out of her eyes when she thought about Yami.  
  
"Nothing can make my heart apart from you Yami..." She told her millenium necklace.  
  
She looked at the picture of Yami inside the heart of the necklace.  
  
"I will always love you..." She said silently.  
  
Vanessa looked out the window. It was getting dark so she sat by the window and watched the midnight concert.  
  
*At Yugi's house*  
  
Yami emerged from the puzzle when Yugi left it in his bedroom to do his chores. He takes out the chain Vanessa gave him and looked at her picture.  
  
"I love you for eternity..." Yami said.  
  
*Back to Vanessa's house"  
  
A shooting star approached the sky.  
  
"I wish I can just run into Yami's arms and stay there..." Vanessa wished.  
  
*Back to Yugi's house*  
  
Yami also saw the star.  
  
"I wish Vanessa can always be with me..." He said.  
  
(But after what I did to her...Will she forgive me...?) He asked himself.  
  
Will their wish come true????  
  
Marz: I gave a cliffhanger here.^_^  
  
Yami&Yugi: X_X  
  
Marz: Opps! I didn't know I was still hugging you!*Releases them*  
  
Yami&Yugi: My last words is "Please Review and get a doctor before we past out!"  
  
Marz: Please hurry and review before they pass out. If you do, Yami and Yugi can give you a hug after you saved them!  
  
Readers: No way! We don't want to be sufficated like they did from you!  
  
Marz: ^_^; heheh 


	6. Chapter 6

Marz: *Woke up at dawn and went to Yami's room*  
  
Yami: z_z  
  
Marz:*grins evilly and walks out the room to get materials* mwhahahhahah  
  
Marz:*puts a string on the alarm clock and puts a bucket of cold water on top of yami's head in the ceiling.  
  
Marz:*Then puts fly traps hanging down half of his bed*  
  
Marz:*puts a toy spider on front of the door at the ceiling and ties a string to the door knob*  
  
Marz:*tiptoed out the room*  
  
Marz: youll see what will happen after this chapter.*Mwhahahha*  
  
Yami stared up into the midnight sky and sighed.  
  
"Yami." A voice called behind him. He turned to Yugi.  
  
"I believe you want to ask me something, aibou." Yami said wisely.  
  
Yugi nodded.  
  
"And that question must be about me and Vanessa." Yami said.  
  
Yugi nodded again. Yami gave a sad expression but started to talk again.  
  
"Yugi...She was my...my past wife." He said. "When we first met, I approved her as a maid for my first wife, Celcia. Celcia and Vanessa are close friends. If fact, they are very much like sisters! One time, Celcia caught a terrible disease. She told me that she wanted to see me marry Vanessa. I cared for Vanessa as a friend and Vanessa feels the same but I did what I was told."  
  
"How did you learn to love her then?" Yugi asked curiously.  
  
"I am getting to it. After my marriage with Vanessa...Celcia was very weak. She told Vanessa something then passed away..." Yami turned and looked out the window. "I was determined to get Celcia back...somehow. I did some research. Vanessa stayed by my side, telling me not to give up and tried not to disturb me when I was busy. That's when I have feelings for her. She told me that she had the same feelings for me too. It was destiny that brought us together."  
  
"Did you find a way to help your wife?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Yes. Indeed I did." Yami said."That's why I had to leave her. I gave her a necklace when I was leaving. I traveled to the ruins in Egypt to find a pyramid. I casted a spell on six items. I could save Celcia's soul by putting her spirit in one of the items but it was required for me to be in one of the items too. Somehow, Vanessa's spirit was trapped into her necklace...I didn't want it to happen. I thought she would be mad at me for trapping her soul inside the millenium necklace..." Yami said.  
  
"I'm sure she isn't mad at you...in fact, I thought she had missed you instead! Imagine, being inside a necklace all alone without you." Yugi said."Don't you understand? Love isn't about conflicts. It's about how much you cared for each other. Besides, you did it by accident. I think you should talk to her about this tomorrow." Yugi said.  
  
"But-" Yami turned from the window to see Yugi sleeping peacefully in bed.  
  
"I hope you are right, aibou." Yami said and he returned into the puzzle.  
  
Yami:*The alarm clock rang and cold water splashed down his face.*  
  
Yami:*Raises from bed and found his face stuck on the fly paper.  
  
Yami:-_-0  
  
Yami:*Walks and opens door*  
  
Yami:*toy spider drops onto his head*0_0; get it off of me!  
  
Marz: *jumps out from hiding place and laughs like a maniac*  
  
Yami: Ill get you for this!  
  
Marz: *runs away*  
  
Yami: Please review *runs after her* 


	7. Chapter 7

Marz: I am introducing a new character today.  
  
Yami: And who is she?  
  
Marz: Read the chapter to find out.  
  
Yami: Do I have to?  
  
Marz: Yes!  
  
Yami: Ok*scans the chapter*  
  
Marz: I said READ it not scan it. Got it?  
  
Yami: Ok you said SCAN it not read it. I got it.  
  
Marz:-_-;;  
  
  
*At Vanessa's*  
  
"Vanessa! Dinner time!" Her mother called from downstairs.  
  
"Coming Mom." Vanessa took one last look at Yami's picture. She went downstairs and sat down.  
  
"Today's special is curry chicken." Her mother said."It's you favorite."  
  
Her father came into the room. He sat down.  
  
"What's wrong Vanessa." He asked when he saw her sad expression.  
  
"I...I saw Yami." Vanessa said.  
  
"Did you have fun with him?" Her father said.  
  
"He couldn't forgive himself for what he had done to me." Vanessa said.  
  
"You should reason with him tomorrow after school. I have a feeling that everything would work out fine." Her mother said as she joined them."Now...let's enjoy our little feast."  
  
(Could be our last one...) Her mother thought.  
  
*The Next day at school*  
  
"It seems to me that we have another transfer student coming in this class." Ms.Deby said.  
  
The transfer student was another girl. She has black hair with a red headband. She has ruby eyes that twinkles when she talks. She is as tall as Vanessa.  
  
"Hi. My name is Sadusa Mai." She said.  
  
"Sadusa you can sit next to Yugi(the opposite side of Vanessa)." Ms.Deby pointed at an empty seat besides Yugi.  
  
Sadusa looked at Yugi for a moment then walked to her seat. She gave a small smile to Yugi. Yugi blushed.  
  
*Lunch Period*  
  
Yugi found Sadusa. She was looking for a seat.  
  
"Hey Sadusa." Yugi said.  
  
"Hi Yugi. Do you know where I can sit?" She asked.  
  
"Yup. You can sit next to Tea and me." Yugi said as he lead her to his table.  
  
"Ok thanks." Sadusa sat next to Tea and smiled at her. Tea just stared at her.  
  
(I want to sit next to Yugi!) She thought.  
  
Marz: Boy was Tea jealous!  
  
Yami: Why did you name her Sadusa?  
  
Marz: I can't think of any other names better then this one.  
  
Yami: It sounds so crappy.  
  
Marz: Don't call me CRAPPY!*gives a death glare*  
  
Yami:o_o; Please Review! 


	8. Chapter 8

Marz: One of my reviewers reminded me that pictures weren't invented in ancient Egypt, and s/he is right! What am I going to do?WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? *Panics*  
  
Yami: Calm down! It's only a little mistake. Just erase that part.  
  
Marz: But I spent my entire life time to make that chapter!  
  
Yami: o_o; Entire life time?  
  
Marz: Well uhh ^_^0 not really but I still spent time on it!  
  
Yami: -_-;; Geez. Just replace it with something.  
  
Marz: I'll see what I can do...  
  
Readers: LET'S GET ON WITH THIS FIC!  
  
Marz&Yami: 0_0;  
  
After school, Sadusa walked to Vanessa, who was waiting for Yugi.  
  
"Vanessa...it's been a while huh?" Sadusa said.  
  
"Yes...It is." Vanessa said as Yugi walked up to them.  
  
"Hi Vanessa. Hi Sadusa." he said.  
  
"Hey Yugi." Sadusa flashed a smile to him.  
  
Yugi blushed.  
  
"I guess I'll be going now." Sadusa said as she left.  
  
"Bye Sadusa." Vanessa waved goodbye her then turned to Yugi.  
  
Yami emerged from the puzzle(He didn't see Sadusa because she left).  
  
"Hey Yug." Joey joined them."We're going to the arcade. Wanna come?"  
  
"Ok.I'll be seeing you later Vanessa." Yugi said.  
  
"Bye..." Vanessa said.  
  
"I guess its just you and me..." Yami said. He was beginning to feel shy with Vanessa."Want to go to the park?"  
  
"Sure." Vanessa said.  
  
Vanessa and Yami walked silently to the center of the park. They began to talk about Duel Monsters and the new game, the Dungeon Dice Monsters.   
  
*At the Arcade*  
  
Yugi was racing cars with Joey. Apparently Joey was good at it.  
  
"Yay I WON!" Joey said as he danced in circles.  
  
"That's the only thing you are good at!" Tristen laughed.  
  
Joey stopped and started to wrestle with Tristen.  
  
Yugi and Tea sweatdropped.  
  
"Those two never change." Tea laughed.  
  
"Yup." Yugi said.  
  
Afterwards they bought pizza and went to the park. They all saw Yami and Vanessa and decided to spy on them...It was 8:00 now.  
  
"The moonlight is so beautiful..." Vanessa said as she gazed into the midnight moon.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you..." Yami said.  
  
Vanessa blushed. She heard a rustle in the bushes but thought it was only the wind.  
  
"I am sorry Vanessa for what happened last time...It's just that-" Yami's words were cut off my her kiss.  
  
Yami deepened the kiss. They stopped to breath.  
  
"I guess I'll be going home now...Mom must be worried." Vanessa said.  
  
"I accompany you." He said.  
  
Yugi and the others wait till they were out of sight and went back home.  
  
*At Vanessa's front door*  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow Yami." Vanessa said.  
  
She kissed his cheek then went inside and closed the door. Yami headed back to Yugi's house.  
  
*At Yugi's house*  
  
Yugi pretended to watch T.V. all along as Yami came in.  
  
"Did you get your problems solve?" Yugi said, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Yup. Thanks to you aibous." Yami said.  
  
"That's what friends are for." Yugi said beaming.  
  
Marz: Heheh...isn't it romantic?  
  
Yami: nope.  
  
Marz: =l  
  
Yami: 0_0;  
  
Marz: Please Review! 


	9. Chapter 9

Marz: Since a reviewer told me to leave the picture part, I decided to grant his/her request.  
  
Yami: Sheesh. You sound like a genie.  
  
Marz: ^-^ heheh.  
  
Marz: Let's get on with the fic!  
  
*At Vanessa's house*  
  
"Mom! I'm home." Vanessa said.  
  
Vanessa went to the kitchen to look for her mom. She found a little note on the kitchen table with a pot of fried rice.  
  
"Dear Vanessa,  
  
Your father and I went to a important meeting at Vietnam. We will come back in 2 weeks so be sure to take good care of yourself. I cooked some fried rice for you to eat. I hope you had fun with the pharoah.  
  
Yours truly,  
Mom & Dad"  
  
Vanessa started to eat her rice when...  
  
"RING!RING!"  
  
She got up from the table and walk towards the telephone.  
  
"Hello?" She said when she picked up the phone.  
  
"Hey Vanessa. It's me Sadusa." Vanessa smiled.  
  
"Hey Sadusa. What's up?" She said.  
  
"Meet me at 12:00 pm outside the Game shop tomorrow. I want to hang out with my bestest friend in the whole world!" Sadusa said.  
  
Vanessa laughed.  
  
"Ok then see ya tomorrow." Vanessa said and hanged up.  
  
*The next day at the game shop...*  
  
At 9:00 am, Yugi was raking leaves. Yami was sitting on a bench outside of the Game shop, looking into the clear blue sky. He thought about Vanessa for a while, then thought about Celcia.  
  
(Where are you Celcia...) He thought with his eyes closed.  
  
"Hey there Yug!" A voice called the Yugi.  
  
It was Joey, Tea, Tristen, and Mai.  
  
"Hey guys" Yugi said."What's up?"  
  
"It's about Serenity." Joey said seriously.  
  
"Did the operation work?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Yup! She's saved from being blind!" Joey said happily.  
  
"Congradulations." Yugi said cheerly.  
  
"I just can't wait to see her again." Joey said he looked at Yami."What's with him?"  
  
"He's thinking about his long lost love." Yugi sighed.  
  
"You mean Vanessa? She was found and he should be happy." Joey said.  
  
"I didn't mean Vanessa." Yugi said.  
  
The whole gang was confused.  
  
"Who is it?" Tristen said.  
  
"You should ask him. I don't really know much." Yugi said. He knew some information but decided not to tell because Yami doesn't really like his past revealed.  
  
Marz: That's it for now!  
  
Yami: This chapter is kinda short.  
  
Marz: I know...but I want to make my readers excited for more! ^-^  
  
Yami: To tell you the truth, it IS getting interesting.  
  
Marz: heheh.  
  
Yami&Marz: Please review! 


	10. Chapter 10

Marz: Sorry guys for this late chapter. I was packed with things to do. Also, I realized nobody reveiwed Chapter 9.  
  
Yami: *scans the reveiws.* She's right.  
  
Marz: I just hope you can review this chapter.  
  
"Hi Yami." Vanessa said.  
  
Yami snapped out out of his thoughts and smiled.  
  
"Hi Vanessa."  
  
Vanessa sat next to him.  
  
"There is someone you would be happy to see." Vanessa said, her eyes twinkling brightly.  
  
Yami raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Hey Yami."  
  
Yami jumped out of his seat and spun around. It was Sadusa.  
  
"Celcia!" Yami exclaimed, his mouth hanging open.  
  
Sadusa smiled. She walk over to him and whispered three simple words by his ear,  
  
"I missed you."  
  
Vanessa walk away from the couple. She tapped Yugi lightly on the shoulder.  
  
"Can I talk to you privatly." She asked.  
  
Yugi excused himself and walked to Vanessa.  
  
"what's up?" he asked.  
  
"I was wondering, Do you like Tea?" She asked curiously.  
  
Yugi blushed and said,  
  
"Well, I think I do..." he said.  
  
Vanessa grinned. Yugi sweatdropped.  
  
(Oh boy...! I don't like the look of that grin!)he thought.  
  
Marz: Please review!!! This story will continue in "Vanessa's Dating Service(Part 2)" or another title. Does the title tells you what is going happen?  
  
Yami: Happy Thanksgiving! 


End file.
